


Potter is a Horrible Flirt When It Comes to Muggle Men

by NCpollyCA



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-06
Updated: 2018-08-06
Packaged: 2019-06-22 13:57:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15583470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NCpollyCA/pseuds/NCpollyCA
Summary: Harry was more bored than a thirty-five-year-old should be. Of course, after an adolescence of chasing and being chased by a mass murderer in the wizarding world, who would expect anything less? But boredom doesn't really suit Harry Potter. Luckily for him, Spencer Reid makes things a lot less boring.





	Potter is a Horrible Flirt When It Comes to Muggle Men

**Author's Note:**

> Not beta read, just written on a whim. Sorry for any errors!

 

 

His fingers danced across the books on the shelf. He counted down the numbers. 539. 538. 537. Ah, there it was. He fingers stopped on one particular book, a short red one. 

“The Case of Shakespeare: The End of the Authorship Question” He read the title aloud to himself before shaking his head. “So, My. McCrea, do you really think you know the Bard?” 

He pulled the book from the shelf and flipped to the first page. He skimmed a couple of paragraphs before rolling his eyes and shoving the book back on the shelf. 

“First person? I’m looking for an investigation not a story time.” He muttered. Closing his eyes, Harry sighed. It was time to face the facts, he was bored. He was looking in a muggle library for information about a wizard. If that wasn’t an experiment in self-punishment he didn’t know what was. He leaned against the bookshelf. 

He was more bored than a thirty-five-year-old should be. Of course, after an adolescence of chasing and being chased by a mass murderer in the wizarding world, who would expect anything less? He'd tried the Auror route for a while. He’d tried the teaching route for a while. He’d gotten his Masteries in DADA and Charms. He’d gotten his Bachelors in Psychology and then his Master's in Criminology. He’d done everything. Well, most everything. 

He pushed his glasses up and massaged the bridge of his nose with his thumb and forefinger.  

Boredom didn’t suit Harry Potter.  

He leaned forward and looked at the bookshelf again. 

“Here we go,” He said, pulling a thin book from the shelf. He read the title aloud. 

"The Shakespearean Ciphers Examined: An Analysis of Cryptographic Systems Used as Evidence That Some Author Other Than William Shakespeare Wrote the Plays Commonly Attributed to Him,” Harry paused and shook his head at the title. "Quite the mouthful but hopefully more useful.” 

“Although the most popular current strain of anti-strafordianism is Oxfordian, most used to assume Francis Bacon was the one who actually wrote the works attributed to Shakespeare. However, many of the points raised by the Oxfordians are the same as those raised by the Baconians. Of course, regardless of popularity, it is much more probable that Bacon wrote the Shakespearean works than Oxford,” a voice off to the left of Harry stated. Harry snorted. 

“Baconians and Oxfordians alike are full of it. The supposed evidence they’ve offered up is little more than wishful thinking.” he said, closing his book. He looked at his new conversation partner and raised an eyebrow at thin man. 

“There _is_ evidence though,” the man said, pushing a few stray strands of curly hair out of his face. “You can’t ignore the success of Penn Leary’s Baconian cipher.” 

“All Leary’s cipher does is tell us that works are genuinely by Shakespeare. It doesn’t tell us Bacon was Shakespeare. Besides, you can find evidence for anything if you read it the right way.” Harry said with a slight grin. He looked at the man in front of him. Not many people would know much about anti-strafordianism cyphers and even fewer of this people would be confident enough to strike up a conversation about it with a stranger. A literature professor, perhaps? He was dressed like one — collared shirt, tie, and suit jacket. He even had a name tag that labeled him as a Dr. Spencer Reid to boot. 

Harry changed his mind when his eyes found the gun strapped to the mans waist. Perhaps not a professor then. Law enforcement with a love of literature? 

“I didn’t take you for a literature scholar, Dr. Reid, much less an Anti-Stratfordian,” Harry told the other man, grinning when the man’s eyes widened in surprise. It was fun catching people off guard, particularly catching handsome men like Dr. Reid off guard. Hermione often said that was his Slytherin side showing. Draco said it was his pervert side showing. He preferred Hermoine’s line of thinking, but there was definitely truth to Draco’s. Draco'd caught him checking out and then flirting with men often enough to know. 

“I never said I was.”  

Definitely an anti-Stratfordian. 

“You never said you weren’t,” Harry shot back. He grinned at Dr. Reid. The other man was flustered. His eyebrows were tilted down on one side and upon the other, almost u-like. 

“As much as I’d love to spend my Sunday arguing with an Anti-Stratfordist, I have some reading to do,” Harry said, raising his book and wiggling it at the other man. He turned to leave but was stopped by Reid’s voice. 

“Wait, how did you know my name?” Reid asked. Harry let out another small snort. He knew it didn’t sound graceful, but he didn’t particularly care. Gryffindors weren’t known for being particularly graceful after all. 

“Your name tag,” Harry said, gesturing at the plastic name tag pinned to the man’s lapel. Reid touched the plastic rectangle, having forgotten he’d been wearing it. 

“Though, I don’t think the name suits you, Mr. Anti-Strafordian,” Harry said, winking at the man before turning around and walking away. Of course, before he turned fully, he couldn’t help but notice the slight flush covering the other man’s cheeks. Flirting with muggles was fun, even if it didn’t go anywhere. 


End file.
